cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlastRadum
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EliteMarine Turbo page. If you are new to wikia, I recommend watching this tutorial on the wiki. If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 03:16, February 2, 2012 How to make a page I noticed you just got blocked from the cwa wiki, don't worry you are welcome here as long as you don't blank any pages out, watch the tutorial above to learn how to use this wiki Wuher MosEisley 02:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Editing I noticed you edited my page without permission. I would like to know what you did to it please. LukeDocker99 23:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I did not do anything to it. I do not know why I even pressed edit. But I know I did nothing to it. Jd4299 01:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) reply there shouldn't be anything stopping you from editing the page. And you can edit your signature in your settings, and please, always sign your messages. Wuher MosEisley 20:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about that, I did not know you meant you could not edit in visual mode, I fixed it, also settings are here, http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Wuher MosEisley 01:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply Infobox LOl, shows how inexperienced with infoboxes I am, I finally finished an easy to use infobox with many options and in the style that everyone else is using right now. go into source mode and paste this, or go into add other template and search character infobox, Wuher MosEisley 22:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:confused I meant the image in the infobox, and i replied how on the other wiki for the signature Wuher MosEisley 00:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay once again, go to source mode to copy this, then paste it into your signature spot in your preferences, you know where that is right? then save it, Jd4299 tell me if you want to change anything else on it Wuher MosEisley 17:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : Jd4299 : just remember to copy it exactly, you did not do it right when you put your signature on my talk page. Wuher MosEisley 17:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :: I`ll help you with it in wiki chat, i am on it now. Wuher MosEisley 23:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Do you know what source mode is? Also I found it. Wuher MosEisley 23:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Avatar You asked me yesterday to make you a dot avatar, I hope this is good enough for you. I got the picture from the droid dot is based on. Wuher MosEisley 19:36, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Interesting how you almost seem to try to prolong your ban. The only bully on chat I can find is you. You've shown an astounding inability to control your temper. My advice so you don't get banned again: Ease back and don't react so harshly to small things that don't go entirely your way. I'm leaving your case to Wuher now. If you have any problems, you can talk to him. Bane7670 (talk) 21:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh really? Then why did you call a fellow user immature and state they have a "thick skull" when they simple referred to a user by their name? Your attitude and ignorance have both painted over your perspective. Now, once again, take this to Wuher before you find your ban prolonged. It's not considered abuse of powers when we ban a user for being hostile towards others. Bane7670 (talk) 22:11, August 22, 2012 (UTC) *Just for your information, all of you KNEW it was NOT the REAL user but yet you continue on bullying. Corran needs to grow up and so does and Mara. Also, when I said they had "thick skulls" I was not JUST referring to them. BlastRadum 00:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) The Mandalorian Language I saw you and MarineTroop threw a lot of insults at each other on this page. I deleted everything as it is spam. Now if this continues somebody is going to get a temporary ban. I'm just giving you a warning. Just let it stop. It's immature and it's not worth it. -- Altaïr 18:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Why must you delete what I said? Is it an embarrassment that a user notices you forgot your signature? BlastRadum 19:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :It is irrelevant to this topic. And you know what admin I am anyway. So what's the problem? Nothing. The problem is your quarrel with MarineTroop. -- Altaïr 05:07, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I would just like to know why you think there is a problem? All I asked was which administrator it was because I did not know it was you. Why would you think there was ever a problem? BlastRadum 05:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't say there was a problem concerning the signature. But this isn't about that, so don't change the subject. I want you to stop fighting with MarineTroop. But if he tries to, just ignore him and report him instead of fighting back. -- Altaïr 07:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I wans't changing the subject BlastRadum 11:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes you did twice by now. The subject was your problem with MarineTroop and you haven't even said a word about it. -- Altaïr 11:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Because there is no need to BlastRadum 11:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Then how do you explain the arguing then? And like I said I don't care who started it. If he did, why do you give in to it?-- Altaïr 12:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Why are you making such a big deal out of something that stopped occurring? BlastRadum 01:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well if it causes a problem again, then I'm in the same situation where I have to knock some sense in both of you. I just want to prevent that. As long as I know it won't happen again, then I'm satisfied.-- Altaïr 07:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Add Meh Hey, you should add me on cwa my name's danny nightshadow ;) DDDDDHATS (talk) 23:25, September 16, 2012 (UTC)DDDDDHATS RC-1277 Slammer (talk) 19:52, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Maroon Sith Cowl Could you upload a screenshot of yourself wearing the maroon Sith cowl with Rigosso's gloves while previewing the Crimson Kofun suit in your Sith Temple house? (I'll gift Rigosso's gloves if you need them.) Bane7670 (talk) 22:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Repaint Request http://images.wikia.com/clonewarsadventurescharacter/images/3/38/Request.png Arctrooper1077 01:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Reed Hey Blast, I was wondering If I could ask you something on Fun Wiki chat... The new JFF (PFF) It's time to bring the old JFF back. Not the wikis that users here made and are failing, I mean one just like the old JFF. So I bring you PFF! Instead of Just for fun we now have Place for fun. I really hope you can help me with rebuilding it. Your friend Crit. http://place-for-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Place_For_Fun_Wiki --Remember Reach (talk) 05:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) DONT WORRY DONT WORRY BLASTY WHERE WORKING ON SAVING YA D: I am the BESSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (talk) 21:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) It was an honor to edit at your side. *salutes* Cr1Ti KaLTalk 21:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Blast we're trying to get you out of the global block bro. We can't garuntee anything but that we're trying our best. Jedi Master Kahar Zamet - "I'm one of the best Jedi Masters you'll find in the galaxy." (talk) 22:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New fun wiki http://tuf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia Price (talk) 03:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) STOP! your doing that just to annoy me and you know it! I tried to talk sense into this but your a complete jerk! For the last time: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DELETE YOUR MESSAGES ON YOUR TALK PAGE. Captain Blasty I like your profile, contact me if you ever have any political issues, toodlesChancellorPalpatine (talk) 22:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You play TOR? I play TOR as well, on TOR I hvae a bounty hunter, Sith Inquisitor and Imperial Agent (Marauder), have you beat the game?